


Whitestone Coda

by Blablu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablu/pseuds/Blablu
Summary: Une Beau aguerrie par les ans est accidentellement envoyée dans le passé et rencontre un jeune homme en fuite, dont les cheveux sont étrangement blancs.OuPercy fuit Whitestone, laissant sa sœur pour morte, et tombe sur une moniale de mauvais poil.





	Whitestone Coda

Le feu, au moins, s'alluma sans rechigner. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle avait laissé cette tâche à d'autres et la journée avait été pourrie d'une manière si exhaustive que Beau s'était attendue à des heures de galère, voire à mourir connement dans le froid. Mais, malgré l'humidité, des flammes courraient le long du bois mort, porteuses d'un peu d'espoir. Porteuses aussi de regrets.  
  
La fatigue et les remords aidant, Beau pouvait presque voir le visage de Caleb se dessiner en flammèches. Elle avait fait tous les mauvais choix, donné les mauvais conseils, s'en était rendu compte bien trop tard... elle n'avait pas pu l'aider. Elle l'avait privé de son vœu le plus cher. Et à présent, où était-elle ? Perdue quelque part dans le temps. Elle avait tout fait foiré.  
Elle essaya de ne pas penser au cri de Nott, à l'expression horrifiée de Caleb ou à ce qui avait pu se passer après qu'elle ait disparue, aspirée par le... le truc... le sort de magie temporelle. Avait-elle seulement disparu d'ailleurs, où était-elle encore là-bas, persuadée que l'incantation avait échoué, échangeant avec Caleb des insultes dont ils ne se remettraient peut-être jamais ? Pour ce qu'elle en savait, c'était ainsi que marchait les voyages dans le temps. Mais ça ne servait rien de penser à tout ça. Ça ne servait à rien.

Elle y pensait quand même.

L'arrivée du gamin ne la prit pas tout à fait par surprise, mais la trouva moins assurée que d'habitude. S'il avait été dangereux (pas forcément plus dangereux qu'elle mais un tant soit peu dangereux) il aurait peut-être pu placer un coup par chance. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il n'était même pas agressif. Il se tenait au bord des arbres, frissonnant, pieds nus et sans manteau et complètement trempé. Il avait visiblement fait une chute dans la rivière qui coulait à deux pas. Beau modifia nonchalamment sa posture pour signifier à l'inconnu qu'il était repéré.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, dit-il (et Beau dû invoquer toutes ses réserves de gentillesse pour ne pas lui rire au nez). Je veux juste me réchauffer un peu. Mais avant de chercher à m'attaquer, sachez que je suis armé. Et, euh, que je vise bien.  
  
\- Ok, dit Beau.  
  
La grosse pierre qu'il tenait à la main aurait pu paraître menaçante, sans doute, à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'arrêter des carreau d'arbalète en plein vol. Il avait la voix et le maintien d'un gosse de riche, mais pas le genre de gosse de riche auquel elle-même avait appartenu. Cette sous-catégorie à part de gosses de gosses de gosses de gosses de gosses de riches. Ceux dont la famille n'avait rien à prouver à personne depuis une tripotée de siècles. Que foutait-il là ? Les tâches sur ses vêtements avaient la couleur du sang vieilli, son visage les marques d'un épuisement extrême et ses cheveux, qu'elle avait crus blonds pâles, étaient blancs des pointes aux racines. Mais il avait dix-neuf ans à tout casser, probablement moins que ça.

\- Ok ? Répéta-t-il, visiblement pris de court.  
  
Il clignait sans cesse des yeux, pour la distinguer à travers la fumée ou pour retenir des larmes, au choix. Peut-être les deux.  
  
\- Ok. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal non plus. Reste pas contre le vent, tu te prends toute la fumée dans la gueule. Et rapproches-toi du feu tant que tu y es.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, clignant toujours des yeux comme un hibou en plein jour, elle lui tendit précautionneusement son bâton. La vision de Caduceus avançant la main pour apaiser un animal blessé lui vint en tête. Elle se força à l'accepter, sans s'attarder dessus mais sans non plus la refouler. Que ferait Caduceus ? A part offrir du thé, elle n'avait pas de thé. Elle essaya d'imiter la voix que Yasha prenait quand elle ne voulait pas être intimidante :  
  
\- Tu peux... tu peux prendre mon bâton si tu veux. Ça te fait une arme de plus, et moi une arme de moins.  
  
\- Le concept des additions et des soustraction m'est familier, merci. Pas la peine de me parler comme à un crétin.  
  
\- Ok. Tu veux mon bâton oui ou merde ?  
  
\- Je suppose que oui.  
  
\- Bon.

Il s'assit près du feu, mais suffisamment loin d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le toucher en tendant le bras. Il tremblait toujours. Beau, qui se servait jusqu'ici de sa cape de rechange comme d'une couverture, la fit glisser de ses épaules :  
  
\- Tu vas chopper la crève avec tes vêtements mouillés. Tu devrais les enlever.

La façon dont il se raidit à ses paroles en apprit un peu trop long à Beau. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise par de la réticence, de la gène ou de l'inquiétude, ni par un refus net. Mais cette méfiance primale, ce spasme de terreur, la mettait mal-à-l'aise d'une façon qu'elle n'avait guère envie d'analyser.

\- Je vais pas regarder, ajouta-t-elle en se détournant vers les arbres.

Il y eut une pause.

\- Ok, l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer, résolue à ne pas bouger avant que l'adolescent ne lui fasse signe. La fureur montait en elle lentement mais sûrement. En entrant dans le camp de fortune, le gamin était aussi passé sous la protection de Beau, voilait ce dont-elle rendait compte à présent. Et depuis sa petite mésaventure avec la magie temporelle de Caleb, elle avait très envie de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Ouaip. Qu'ils viennent chercher le gosse, songea-t-elle, histoire qu'on rigole un peu.

\- C'est bon.

Elle se retourna. Il s'était enroulé dans la cape et avait pris soin d'étendre ses nippes sur des pierres près du feu. Il évitait soigneusement son regard. Sur ce point, Beau suivit scrupuleusement son exemple.

\- J'en déduis que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu une journée de merde, hein ? Lança-t-elle presque malgré elle.  
  
Cela le fit rire, un petit son mouillé qui s’assécha progressivement jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un mouvement saccadé des épaules.  
  
\- J'ai du bacon séché, continua Beau. Et des bandages pour tes pieds, à défaut de chaussures. Et une potion de soins.  
  
Elle posa sa sacoche entre eux :  
  
\- Sers-toi.

Et comme il l'observait en coin, cherchant à flairer le piège, elle poursuivi :

\- Mon argent n'est pas dans le sac. Si tu essayes de me voler, je te retrouverai de toute manière mais je n'ai rien que je ne puisse pas partager. Je suis perdue, j'ai besoin d'un guide et je pense que tu peux m'aider. Alors sers-toi. Ou pas, si tu préfères. Je pense juste qu'une potion de soin ne serait pas du luxe, vu ta gueule.

Il ne toucha pas au bacon mais s'enfila la potion d'une traite et s’emmitoufla les pieds et les mains. Il ne la remercia pas : il attendait toujours que le piège se referme. Ne sachant pas comment régler le problème mais pressentant que l'adresser ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, Beau décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne pensais pas dormir cette nuit. Si tu veux veiller aussi, pas de problème. Si tu veux pioncer, pionce. Ça ne change rien pour moi.

Il ne répondit rien et s'allongea peu de temps après. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire aussi mal semblant de dormir et quand il bascula vers le sommeil, elle le perçut immédiatement.  
La nuit était calme et silencieuse. Beau surveillait davantage le feu que les alentours. Elle pensait à Nott et à Caleb, au reste des Mighty Nein, à qui au juste avait trahi qui et étaient-ils en danger ? Étaient-ils sains et saufs ? Elle pensait à Yasha. Elle pensait... Elle pensait à ce qui avait pu pousser l'adolescent endormi près d'elle à fuir sa demeure.  
  
L'angoisse tomba sur elle d'un coup. Elle émanait du garçon comme une chose vivante.  
Il dormait. Sans bruit ni mouvement, comme pétrifié, mais elle sentait toute son attention se concentrer sur lui sans en comprendre la raison. Elle ne le réveilla pas. Elle attendit aux aguets, une étoile de jet à la main, que quelque chose attaque. Rien ne vint. L'air était immobile. On n'entendait plus le cour léger de la rivière sur les pierres. Beau n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps elle veilla ainsi, mais lorsque les flammes devant elle vacillèrent sous une bourrasque elle su que le moment était passé.  
Le gamin frissonna dans son sommeil. Elle ôta sa deuxième cape, l'en enveloppa et passa le reste de la nuit à marcher de long en large pour chasser le froid de ses os. Heureusement, l'aube ne se fit pas trop prier.

Beau décida de laisser le garçon dormir encore un peu. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas secs et elle n'avait aucune envie de se traîner un môme épuisé à travers la forêt. Elle avait aussi grave la dalle. Elle voulait un repas chaud.  
Lorsque Yasha lui avait appris à pêcher à mains nues, Beau avait tout de suite adoré. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas l'impression que tous ses efforts pour se concentrer ne servaient à rien. C'était comme une séance de méditation mais le but en était tangible et concret. Et puis elle était douée.  
  
L'eau était claire et froide. Beau laissa la sensation l'envahir. Respira lentement. Laissa l'image de Jester sautant en criant dans le torrent s'imposer et s'évanouir. Elle repéra une cavité sous une pierre submergée et y passa la main. Vide. Pas grave. Elle n'était pas pressée.

Quand elle revint vers le camps, un futur petit dèj à la main, le gamin était réveillé et habillé. La cape bleue de Beau était soigneusement pliée près de lui, mais il avait gardé l'autre. Il avait aussi dû fouiller la sacoche et trouver le parchemin de merde qu'elle trimballait toujours pour Caleb car il dessinait furieusement, le nez sur le papier. Il leva la tête à son approche.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier de votre hospitalité, énonça-t-il d'une voix soigneusement assurée. J'ai conscience de n'avoir pas été le plus gracieux des hôtes.  
  
\- Pas de problème. Ça te va du poisson ?  
  
\- Je meurs de faim.  
  
Ce qui n'était pas un oui, mais Beau s'en foutait un peu. Tout en s'affairant, elle enchaîna :  
  
\- Je comptais suivre la rivière jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un qui puisse m'indiquer une route. Sauf si tu sais comment rejoindre une route ?  
  
\- Je crains que non. Je connais bien la région, mais seulement, ah, sur le papier. Et j'ignore où nous sommes exactement. Mais il devrait y avoir un visage de pêcheur pas si loin en contrebas, si ma mémoire est bonne.  
  
\- Nickel.

Après avoir tant bien que mal mis le poisson à cuir, elle s'assit à côté du garçon et, parce qu'elle s'était comporté d'une façon putain d'exemplaire jusqu'ici, elle lui arracha le papier des mains pour regarder. A des années de là, Fjord ressentit sans doute le besoin de faire les gros yeux sans savoir. Le gamin reprit aussitôt son œuvre mais Beau avait vu : c'étaient des schémas de flingues.

\- Plutôt complexe, commenta-t-elle.  
  
Le gosse rougit.  
  
\- C'est juste un... une idée encore vague. Un nouveau type d'arme.. un peu comme une arbalète. Avec un mécanisme très différent, bien sûr. Vous avez déjà vu des canons de navire ? Pour faire simple...

Beau essaya de garder un visage neutre. Ce garçon n'avait pas inventé la poudre s'il pensait, bah, inventer la poudre. Sauf que...  
Sauf que.  
La poudre avait-elle déjà été inventée ?  
Lui revenait en tête des souvenirs de Molly, devant diverses assemblées de gamins, narrant avec de grands gestes les funestes événements qui avaient conduit à l'invention des armes à feu. Oh.

\- ... mais ce n'est qu'une ébauche, continuait le garçon. Une ébauche d'ébauche, même, pour ainsi dire. Je n'y travaille que depuis ce matin. L'inspiration m'a pris et... je me rend compte que j'ai pris de votre parchemin sans vous demander. Je suis terriblement désolé. Je vous pris de m'excuser.  
  
\- Pas de problème.

Elle pouvait difficilement demander qu'elle était l'année actuelle sans passer pour une folle. Il fallait la jouer fine et ce n'était pas son fort. D'un autre côté, qui ne tente rien n'a rien :  
  
\- Elle a un nom, ton invention ?  
  
\- Elle rentrerait dans la catégorie des armes à feu, évidemment, mais je n'y ai pas réfléchi plus que ça.

Beau se contenta de hocher la tête, l'esprit en roue libre. Le sort de Caleb l'avait envoyé loin, mais pas trop loin. Elle n'avait pas encore tout fait foiré. Elle pouvait se préparer, trouver un moyen de sauver Caleb, de l'empêcher de tuer ses parents et peut-être le pousser tout doucement en direction de Nott et de Trostenwald où ils rencontreraient un groupe de bras cassés un peu trop prompt à s'attacher les uns aux autres. Elle pourrait même monter la garde sur la _Glory Run Road_. Peut-être, oui, peut-être. Un grosse série de « peut-être, » mais elle n'allait pas rester là à se tourner les pouces. Beau s'était toujours opposée au plan de Caleb parce qu'elle avait suivi des cours d'Histoire, merci, et savait que rien de plaisant n'arrivait jamais à ceux qui essayaient de traverser le temps dans le mauvais sens. Mais elle y était parvenue, sans faire exprès. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait se retenir de changer le passé. Le destin de Caleb, de là où elle se tenait, n'était pas encore écrit. Quant à celui de l'adolescent à côté d'elle...

\- Je m'appelle Beauregard, au fait. On ne s'est pas présentés.  
  
\- Percival, dit-il (puis, en se redressant un peu), Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III. A votre service.  
  
\- Et dis-moi Percy (je peux t'appeler Percy?) pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une arme à feu ?

Il y eut un blanc. Elle s'y attendait un peu. Elle le meubla :  
  
\- C'est juste que, si c'est comme une arbalète, pourquoi ne pas se servir d'une arbalète, tu vois ?  
  
\- Eh bien, pour commencer la portée est plus longue...  
  
\- Mais ça à l'air vachement fragile. Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras des acheteurs.  
  
\- Je n'ai aucune intention de les vendre.  
  
\- Non ?  
  
\- Non. Ils sont conçus pour moi. Faits pour moi.  
  
\- Tu sais te servir d'une arbalète ?  
  
\- Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ma comparaison avec l'arbalète ! Et je vise bien, je vous l'ai dit.  
  
\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ta façon de dessiner ? T'es complètement bigleux.  
  
\- ...Je vise encore mieux avec mes lunettes.  
  
\- Ok.

Elle servit le poisson en se brûlant les doigts. L'aura menaçante était de retour dans la clairière, mais Beau avait l'habitude d'être menacée. Ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de manger.

\- Tu sais (fais gaffe, c'est chaud) j'ai fait un sacré paquet de fugues dans ma jeunesse. Mais jamais je me suis enfuie sans chaussure et la chemise en sang.

Elle pensa aux hurlements de Lorenzo, à l'odeur satisfaisante de la chair brûlée vive.

\- Qui est-ce que tu veux tuer ?  
  
Percy arrêta le poisson à deux centimètres de sa bouche.  
La chose près d'eux se faisait attentive.

\- Je veux simplement me défendre des dangers de la route.  
  
\- Tu aurais plus vite fait d'acheter une arme.  
  
\- Peut-être que je veux juste...  
  
\- Hm ?  
  
\- J'en ai besoin.  
  
\- Je dis pas le contraire. Qui est-ce que tu veux tuer ?  
  
\- Cin... cinq personnes.  
  
\- Ok.

Beau sentit la présence se rétracter un peu. « Oh non, songea-t-elle, pas si vite ».

\- Tu veux créer une arme dont tu ne sais pas te servir, avec des matériaux que tu n'as pas, pour tuer des gens qui mourraient tout aussi bien autrement ?

La présence fut tout autour d'eux.

\- J'en ai besoin !  
  
\- Pourquoi ?  
  
\- J'en ai besoin, c'est tout !  
  
\- Pourquoi.  
  
\- Je veux qu'ils sachent que c'est moi ! Je veux qu'ils sachent que c'est moi qui les tue et pas un autre ! C'est mon droit ! Mon droit de naissance ! Ils en ont fait mon droit de naissance !

Beau mordit dans son poisson. Elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider par une créature invisible et un gamin monté en graine.

\- J'avais cette prof, Dairon, elle m'a dit un jour « pars du principe que ton ennemi peut faire sienne toute technique que tu mets au point. Le savoir se propage toujours plus vite que tu ne le penses. » Et elle en savait quelque chose, vu qu'elle se spécialisait dans l'espionnage. Ils sauront aussi bien que c'est toi s'ils te voient les tuer.  
  
\- Et comment voulez-vous que je m'y prenne ? Que je me présente aux portes du château avec un second et un héraut pour exiger un duel ? Que je leur jette un gant à la figure ? Je ne sais pas me battre ! Mon père...

Il s'interrompit, une lueur sauvage dans le regard. La lumière était devenue glauque. D'épais nuages semblaient être passés devant le soleil, mais Beau n'avait pas besoin de lever le nez pour savoir que le ciel était dégagé. Une fumée noire et lourde s'extirpait des flammes pour ramper sur le sol.

\- Je peux t'apprendre, dit Beau.

Elle sentait une joie féroce s'étendre dans tous ses membres. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait atterri dans cette forêt à la con, elle ne se sentait plus seule. Tout un monde bouillonnait en elle. La main de Fjord sur son épaule, la compassion dans les yeux jaunes de Nott, le respect dans ceux de Bryce, Caleb lui confiant Frumpkin, le rire de Caduceus roulant comme une barque, Shakaste un doigt sur la bouche, la douceur des plumes de Kiri, le sourire timide de Cali, les parfums montant du sac de Nila... d'autres encore, les lèvres de Jester couvertes de sucre à beignet, la joue rugueuse de Keg contre sa cuisse, l'odeur des cheveux de Yasha, la voix goguenarde de Molly : « allons-y, grincheuse ».

\- Je peux t'apprendre. Je peux t'apprendre à esquiver, à parer, à porter un coup. Je peux t'apprendre à évaluer les faiblesses d'un adversaire en un seul coup d’œil. Je peux t'apprendre à frapper quelqu'un de telle sorte qu'il ou elle soit incapable de te mentir. Je peux t'apprendre à foutre des baffes aux fantômes, merde. J'ai quelques années à tuer avant de quitter le pays et je m'y connais en vengeance. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
  
\- Je...  
  
\- T'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, remarque.

La fumée avait repris une couleur et une consistance normale. Le ciel était bleu. La présence se faisait discrète.

\- Vous pouvez vraiment, comment l'avez-vous tourné ? « foutre des baffes aux fantômes » ?  
  
\- Oh ça ? Ouais. Tu verrais la tête qu'ils font. Je m'en lasse pas.  
  
\- Ok.  
  
\- Ok ?  
  
\- Ok... pour l'instant. Je me réserve le droit de vous abandonner à tout moment.

Il avait cette poignée de main ferme mais flexible que les cons se font un devoir de maîtriser. Bah, elle s'en débrouillerait. Il en faudrait plus pour lui gâcher son plaisir.

\- Très bien, Percy. Voyons ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

**Author's Note:**

> [SayNevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/profile) ayant inauguré la partie française des fics de Critical Role, j'ai décidé d'ajouter ma petite pierre à l'édifice (qui n'est donc pour l'instant constitué que de deux pierres).  
>  Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a poussé.e à écrire cette histoire, à part que l'idée de Percy en moine me fait beaucoup rire.


End file.
